


Checking Off the List

by foreverhimitsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, One Shot, Porn, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Short, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverhimitsu/pseuds/foreverhimitsu
Summary: Asahi and Noya had a list. Every time they think of something new they want to try, they add it to the list, and when they do something from that list, they scratch it off.They can't move on to new adventures because their most recent scratched-off item is just too. Damn. Good.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryste_Harte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryste_Harte/gifts).



Asahi and Noya had a new ritual in their life. They had been together for years, and were constantly trying to keep life “adventurous,” as Noya put it. They had tried everything under the sun and still had a growing list of new things to spice up their life.

This list was physical, because Noya would forget otherwise and Asahi liked to cross off accomplishments. Some ink scribbled across the most recent task, “watch a cam boy together.”

Although the ink was the freshest on their list, the truth was they had crossed it off weeks ago. The pair hadn't done anything else new because they happened to like the little cam boy they found more than they expected.

Noya groaned against Asahi’s hardness, grinding into it from his spot on the taller man’s lap. They were both facing the computer screen and staring at the small man behind it.

The camera cut off at his mouth, so they didn't know the identity of the small man, but he was naked, sitting on a computer chair with his legs open and draping over the arms. His hands were roaming his body, paying ample attention to his small pink buds. The boy squeezed one, eliciting a soft moan, and Noya dug his ass into Asahi’s lap, mirroring the cam boy’s sounds.

Asahi pushed Noya’s shirt up and began copying the screen, playing with his boyfriend’s nipples until they were raised and sore.

“Let's try something new,” the breathy voice was quiet coming through the speakers, and had grown familiar to the couple. “Who has an idea for how I should finish tonight’s session? What do you want to see me do to myself tonight?”

Before Asahi could stop him, Noya typed a furious sentence and sent it into the chat. It was filling up with short, dirty requests, but both men gasped when they heard their cam boy laugh.

His giggle was soft and almost shy. “Fuck myself like I was sitting on someone's lap, huh, volleymyballs? I like that,” he murmured as he grabbed one of his toys from a drawer out of sight. A dildo with a suction cup at the base emerged, and he stuck it to his chair right between his legs. There was something so erotic about seeing the man like that, his own penis erect and sticking above the one covering the view of his asshole.

After coating it in lube, he lifted himself up and positioned above the tip of the dildo, slowly pushing himself onto it with a moan. “Hng- g-good idea, volleymyballs…. ah,” he groaned as he slowly slid down onto it. Asahi lifted Noya’s hips and mimicked the action on the screen. Noya and the cam boy moaned together as slowly, slowly, they were filled entirely.

“What's your n-name?” His breathy question came as a surprise to the couple. He'd never been so personal before, at least in the weeks they had started watching him.

“Well, whose name should we use?” Asahi asked his partner while slowly working his hands around the bare body, being careful to only touch his hard-on just enough to elicit a hiss.

“Why don't we just put both our names? That might surprise him,” he gasped through gritted teeth, the bigger man’s touches getting to him.

Asahi grinned. “Well then, type it.”

And Noya did, attempt to type it anyway, but Asahi was slowly rocking his hips underneath him, and between that and the speakers’ soft moans he had a hard time getting it out.

“Asapi and Noya, huh? I didn't expect a couple to be w-watching me…” The cam boy laughed, but then something washed over him. He bit his lip, and they could tell he shook his head before continuing.

Both Noya and the man began to pick up their paces, more speedily bouncing up and down on their respective partners. Their cries echoed each other, and Asahi reached over to Noya’s throbbing cock as their camera man did, stroking it roughly in time with his thrusts.

“G-god, Asapi...N-Noya… I.. I can't take m-more….” the boy was gasping, his bounces and hand becoming more erratic.

“Asahi,” Noya hissed, gasping for air. The taller man groaned in response, feeling himself close.

“C-call to me.. ngh … as I c-come for you, Noya… Asapi…” The small boy fumbled over his words, gasping for air. “Hina….” he whispered, before his pleas became unintelligible.

The couple both groaned, thrusts becoming hard and rough as they sought relief. “Noya,” Asahi grunted roughly, “H-hina… I'm about to-”

“Hina- ASAHI,” Noya cried in pleasurable anguish as he came, squirting hot white streams onto his stomach and the said man's hand.

The boy in the screen, is if on queue, also screamed out as his cock leaked his fluids. “N-Noya...Asa...hi…”

Asahi himself couldn't take it anymore, seeing and feeling the two beautiful men in such erotic joy, and with a final push deep within Noya he joined them in orgasm.

All three of them laid for a minute or two, recovering, but Hina- they assumed that was the correct name for the boy on their screen- moved first, pulling himself off the dildo with a groan.

His smile was small and boyish, almost shy, as he spoke. “Thanks for such a good time, everyone… especially you two.” His laugh woke the couple from their post-sex haze. “See you lovelies in a few days.” With a peace sign he disconnected, and Noya leaned against Asahi with a sigh.

“That was a wild ride, huh?”

Noya grinned. “Literally, yes,” snickering as Asahi playfully batted his bare arms. “Sorry I made a typo on your name.”

“That's okay, I don't- wait. You made a typo?”

Noya gingerly got off his boyfriend’s lap. “Yeah, I couldn't type so you ended up being Asapi.”

“Weird, I swear he said Asa-hi at the end… whatever.” Asahi shrugged, spanking Noya’s butt playfully as they walked to the bathroom.   
\-------  
The cam boy had already cleaned himself off, and was putting his toys away as he turned his camera off and straightened his room. Staring into the mirror, he examined his face, still glowing from his orgasm.

“Noya and… Asapi, hmm…” he trailed a finger along his doorknob, debating exiting his room to socialize with his roommates. Usually after a session, he wanted to be alone, but he had a stinking suspicion and wanted to investigate.

He decided to just go with his instinct, and walked into the living room. Nobody was there- maybe they were out after all?- so he sprawled on the couch and flicked through the TV.

About 15 minutes later, just as the orange haired man was dozing off on the couch, his roommates burst from their room, talking loudly. Well, one of them was talking loudly, anyway.

“So I think we might consider another person, yknow, since we like- SHOUYOU!” His roommate screamed in excitement before jumping the couch and talking him.

He laughed, patting his back awkwardly. “Hi Noya.. I wondered if you two were here or not.”

Asahi joined them by the couch, ruffling his hair affectionately. “Hey Hinata, what's up?” As soon as he said the name, so close to the Hina he had groaned earlier, a small blush spread along the taller boy’s cheeks. What a weird coincidence, he thought, shaking the thoughts away.

Hinata grinned. “Nothing much, just got done with some work and thought I'd see if you guys wanted to hang out. I found a fun new game we could play!”

Noya sat up, Hinata still below him. The three had been close since high school- volleyball had formed their friendship, but college concreted it, and they were all pretty comfortable with one another. Hinata certainly wasn't going to be shy about someone touching him, after all he did on camera for strangers on the internet- well, that's what he always thought to himself, although his physical relationships had been rather limited. “New game? I'm IN!” He jumped off the orange haired boy, Hinata masking a groan- his abdomen was still a little sore from his previous workout.

“What game, Hinata?” Asahi sat next to him on the couch while Noya set up the PlayStation.

“It's called Overwatch, and you pick different heroes and shoot and capture points and…” Hinata trailed off, explaining the game with enthusiasm, as the three got to playing.

“What's your username, Noya? Let me add you to the lobby.”

Noya grinned. He loved telling people his oh-so-clever online nickname, because although he was 21 years old, he loves jokes more than anything. Sexual jokes were his favorite. Go figure. “It's volleymyballs,” he snickered.

Hinata stilled, trying to hide his knowing look by snorting. “I should have guessed,” he muttered, as hey started playing an introductory round of the game.

“This game makes me so… MAD!” Hours later, Hinata was screaming in anger. “I'm sweating I'm so mad right now. FUCK Genji.” He slid his controller across the ground, flinging it away. “You guys play one without me, I'm going to take a shower,” he grumbled.

The couple laughed. Hinata always got weirdly into games, and the sheen of his sweat was obvious. Noya waved at the disappearing roommate before scooting between Asahi’s legs. “Alright sweetie, let's see who can get more kills in this next round.”

Asahi narrowed his eyes. “What's the catch?”

Noya smirked. “Whoever loses has to give a blowjob next time we have sex.”

The taller boy matched his smirk. “You're on.”  
\-----  
Hinata emerged from the shower, towel wrapped low around his waist. He stopped by the couch on his way back to his room to put on fresh clothes. “Looks like Noya is kicking your ass, Asahi.”

As the taller boy died, he groaned, turning to Hinata. “Yeah, we made a bet, too…” he trailed off, staring at the smaller boy.

He blushed. “W-what? Is there something on me..?” He'd walked around multiple times in a towel and never received a weird stare like the one Asahi wore now.

Asahi shook his head. Weird, his freckles are so similar to cam boy’s, he thought. The round ended and Noya jumped up in victory.

“Awww HELL yeah! Alright, Asahi, you better be ready to pay up next time!” Noya turned to face the two of them, noticing the weird vibe between them.

“Oh? What did you guys bet?” Hinata grinned, but Noya couldn't stop staring at this bare stomach.

“Asahi has to give a blowjob next time we..” he trailed off, brain still working on why he feels so flabbergasted by Hinata’s abs.

“Okay, okay, you're both being so weird now,” the orange haired boy laughed lightly, awkwardly, and he saw the moment that the light bulb in Asahi’s head flicked on. A red blush spread over his face, along with a spec of doubt- or maybe disbelief, Hinata wasn't sure.

He sighed lowly. “You figured it out, huh. Of all the people…” Hinata groaned, putting his face in one of his hands. “How awkward.”

“Wait, what..?” Noya was still looking between the two, confused.

Asahi didn't move to say anything, and Hinata scowled. “You're going to make me tell mister volley-my-balls, aren't you, Asapi…” he enunciated each syllable of the taller boy’s name, and suddenly Noya screeched.

“YOU’RE Hina, aren't you?!”

He looked a little uncomfortable but nodded. “Y-yeah…” Knowing his roommates had watched his show, and multiple times- he noticed the nickname weeks ago in his viewer list- felt like his big brothers had caught him masturbating.

Noya gave Asahi a look, eyebrow raised. Asahi shrugged as if to say why not, so Noya took Hinata’s hands and brought him to the couch. “Hey so, Shouyou…”

His eyes narrowed. Noya never just wanted to talk. “Yeah?”

“First of all, great work. A+ effort on all your sessions. We were checking off something from our list- to watch a cam boy together- and enjoyed ourselves so much that we just keep watching. Who would have thought it was our cute younger roomie, right?”

Noya ignored Hinata’s flush and kept talking. “So we totally fantasized about what it would be like for you to be there- I mean, before we knew it was you of course- and added something to our list. Now that we know you're our favorite sexy little cam boy, maybe you'd be open to helping us with our newest idea?”

The younger boy hid his face partially behind his hands. “How can I help with something?” His mind was racing- what could his roommates want? A live show? A video for them? His head spun.

“Would you like to bring your cam session to life by having a threesome with us?” Noya’s personality to be direct left no room to beat around the bush, and Hinata gasped ever so slightly at the suggestion.

Well, if Hinata was honest with himself, he wasn't totally opposed to the idea. He had realized immediately during his session that volleymyballs had been his roommates, and he had no problem crying their names and imagining their bodies with his. He even corrected the spelling mistake subconsciously. But the mind was one thing, the camera another, and in person he felt so vulnerable.

The couple could see their roommate struggling with his thoughts. “What if we just put on a little show for you, and you can decide to join us or leave, Hina?” Asahi grinned coyly, and Hinata gulped, hearing his stage nickname.

“Ok..” he whispered, voice hoarse, and his roommates instantly locked lips on the couch.

Watching them kiss was more unsettling than Hinata ever expected. They clearly loved each other, but their kisses were hungry and rough, pulling at each other’s lips, begging for more. Asahi groaned, deep and guttural, when Noya moved to sit on his lap and slowly ground his hips down.

Suddenly their shirts were off, and Asahi flipped Noya over the arm of the couch, pressing his hips harshly against his boyfriend’s ass, and using his fingers to play with his nipples. Noya was whining, back arching and asking for more.

Hinata felt himself, hard as a rock, and decided to stop thinking. Before he let himself doubt his decision, he walked over to Noya, bending down to face his mouth, and grabbed his head.

“O-oh, Shouyou…” Noya shyly smiled, and Hinata grabbed the back of his head before pressing lips on lips. Although Hinata made the move, Noya took control of the kiss quickly, pressing at his roommate’s mouth with his tongue, demanding entrance. The movement of Noya‘s body as Asahi dry humped him traveled into the kiss, occasionally breaking their lips apart in desperate gasps, saliva trailing between them.

Asahi had removed Noya’s pants now, and was slowly working a finger into his hole. Noya mewed , pushing his body up, pulling Hinata on the couch with him. He started running his hands all over his small frame. Hinata whimpered, leaning into Noya’s touch, his cheeks turning more red than before.

“Touch me too, Shouyou- Asahi won't get mad. In fact, I think he'd like to watch…” Noya grinned, pulling Hinata’s hands on his waist. Asahi punished him by roughly inserting a second finger and bending them up to stimulate his prostate. His boyfriend moaned loudly, hips bucking against the intrusion. “Rude,” he groaned.

Hinata continued kissing Noya, but began dropping his lips to tenderly kiss his jaw, neck, and collarbones. His hands roamed over the muscled man, although technically shorter than him he was bigger, and they rested at the base of his shaft. He moved one hand to reach Asahi, pushing up to his chest and tentatively brushing over a pink nipple.

Asahi groaned, arching into Hinata’s touch. After the buds became rough and pointy, Asahi disappeared from behind Noya. He was suddenly at Hinata’s side, picking up his hips and pulling his towel off. He pulled the younger boy’s face up and began kissing him while grabbing his boyfriend's length. Noya started touching Hinata, and the man was letting out soft cries of pleasure before Asahi push him over the arm of the couch.

“Noya, prepare Hinata,” he growled, and both boys closed their eyes in ecstasy. He felt Noya’s hands roughly grabbing his ass before a sole finger poked around his entrance. Slowly, he pushed into his roommate, who cooed in pleasure, toes curling.

Hinata gasped when Asahi gave his right butt cheek a rough slap, again, and then once more even. “Hng, Noya… m-more…”

The smaller boy drew a sharp breath at his name, and instead of fulfilling the request, he removed his fingers. Hinata whimpered, but Asahi quickly flipped the small boy around. Noya sat back lazily, and Asahi set Hinata on his lap, facing out. The oldest boy laid down sideways, so his face was in Hinata’s crotch.

“Ready for more now, Hina?” Noya's voice had grown from playful to musky, and he guided his hips up and above his leaking cock. Hinata whined as he felt the tip touching his rim. “Ask for it,” he groaned, barely controlling himself.

Hinata whined, squirming and trying to push himself down. “N-Noya, please… I want you…” At the request, Noya slowly pushed himself into the younger man, who emitted a hiss and low “hah,” as he entered him fully.

Asahi put his mouth over Hinata’s own hardness, and he cried out in surprise. The older man wasted no time getting to work, engulfing Hinata’s dick with his mouth, tongue swirling around it. Hinata instinctively reached for Asahi’s own shaft, and began pumping it, being careful to brush the tip with every up pull, noticing how it caused rough groans to spill from Asahi’s lips.

Noya began moving Hinata, keeping the pace slow at first, but before long the boy above him was using his toned thighs to push himself faster, the slick sounds and slaps of skin on skin making Hinata’s moans grow louder. He hadn't been with a person in so long, he almost forgot how good it really felt. Noya put one hand on Asahi’s balls, squeezing and toying with them while their roommate continued jerking him off.

“Asa..hi...I'm… hng, I c-can't…” the youngest boy’s breath was short, and his body tensed. His hand on Asahi’s shaft became harder, faster, more desperate, and he moaned harshly in response.

“Make as much noise… as you want…for us, Shouyou,” Noya moaned from beneath him, breathless and barely holding himself back.

Noya’s words tipped him over the top, and he came with a scream, spilling into and over Asahi’s mouth, coating his face in white. Hinata's quivering moans pushed Noya over. With three final hard thrusts, he stilled inside the younger man filling him u, both moaning at the sensation.

Asahi rode Noya’s orgasm into his own- admittedly there was something very hot about seeing his boyfriend fuck someone else- and semen flecked onto Hinata’s thigh and Noya’s hand.

The three of them didn't move for quite some time, regaining their breath. Hinata finally shyly moved to get up, whimpering as he pulled himself apart from Noya.

The eldest man grabbed Hinata and pulled him back down with a yelp from the smaller boy, and the three of them laid on top of each other on the couch. Noya nuzzled into Hinata's neck, and Asahi held them both up to his chest with strong arms.

“So, I paid my bet. I gave a blowjob.” Asahi grinned sneakily at Noya, whose eyes flew open in indignation.

“That does not count and you know it, jerk,” he indignantly smacked a fist against his chest.

“Well you didn't specify to who, so Hinata got to enjoy your spoils.”

Noya pouted, looking younger than he was, and Hinata could help but laugh. “That's such a bummer, Noya, cause he's damn good at giving them.”

Noya turned his scolding eyes to his younger roommate, yelling at him. “Why- you- you little squirt, you're gonna regret that!” He and Hinata began chasing each other, Asahi laughing from the couch and admiring the view.

Time to cross off another thing from the list.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is the smuttiest thing I've ever written LOL. 
> 
> Thanks for the request from someone I really appreciate commenting and keeping up with my main long fic I'm writing right now <3
> 
> Let me know what you think, and if there are any other requests/suggestions- feel free to comment, message me, or ask on Tumblr (https://bare-bu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
